This invention concerns alarms for automobiles, and more particularly such alarms which are installed under the hood in the engine compartment. The engine compartment, while covered by the hood is open from the bottom, and spaces between the engine compartment walls and the various engine and other parts often form clearance openings allowing access from the underside which render the alarm vulnerable to tampering. The alarm may thus be easily disabled, as by tearing the wire leads loose by reaching up from underneath the engine compartment and through the openings.
The object of the present invention is to protect under the hood mounted auto alarms from such disabling tactics.